persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Italy
History Beginnings: The Kingdom of Naples was under command of Ferdinand I(ign: Dominicann). The nation developed fast, and players joined. During his reign, multiple cities were built and a navy was made. The Kingdom of Naples and Papal states merged, forming Italy. Dominicann declared war on Venice and the application was pending, but dominicann got banned and the war got stalled for a long time. New Reign: Alexandros Numerius (Ign: Diet18) got to power in Italy. He prevented Italy from falling into anarchy and restructured the Government. In his early days of power, he wanted to focus on trade and making more cities. Several trade relations were made and Italy's economy was stable. Dominicann wanted to conquer Venice, but wasn't able to. Out of honor for his good mentor, Diet18 continued his work and declared war upon the Northern Italian Republic (Formerly known as Venice). And this time, the war app was approved. Venetian-Italian war: Italy pulled their two allies in this war, the UK and France. Both of them signed a contract that they would join the war. Suddenly, without any reason, Lukas I(former leader of the uk) pulled out of the war and said they didn't want to join the war, even though they signed the contract. The Italian Government was unhappy about this, and broke trade relations. France joined the war and fought together with Italy against the NIR. In the first two battles Italian members were not able to come online, resulting in two losses. In the third however, the french and Italians were succesful in the battle, and defeated the NIR. Both allies prospered and the great alliance was strengthened. Plot against Italy: In France, Rose Augustus got to power. Even though France was a republic, Alexandros tried everything to maintain the alliance. But eventually France broke the alliance. Before this, a russian man, Alexander Krushchev (ign: Gamer_Titan28) came to Diet18 to give some important "information". The man told him that a plot was rising against Italy, and that Italy needed to war France quickly. Alexandros refused and the man left. Soon, the triple syndicate was formed and Corsica(member of the syndicate) denounced Italy for being a "corrupt" monarchy. Alexandros wanted to open negotiations with the triple syndicate and talk about this situation, however there was no response. Italy managed to make an alliance with Sweden, and not much after this the russian man sent a letter to Alexandros stating that he needed to come to Russia. Alexandros and James Sergio (Ign: ItsCriit), Prime-Minister of Italy went to Russia. Both of them encountered Alexander Kruschev and Alfred B Nobel (ign: Svedzko), a swedish member. Alexander requested that Italy would help in an assiisantion of the Swedish Queen. Alexandros was astonished by this request and refused. Alexander took nhis gun and wanted to fire on the king, however Alfred intervened and shot Alexander before he was able to fire himself. Alfred helped James and Alexandros escape out of Russia, back to Italy. Before Alexandros realised what happend, Corsica declared war on Italy stating that the death of Alexander was on Italian hands. Italy was being portrayed as the bad guy and soon France and the UK joined the war against Italy. The war has been stalled for quite some time now due to Diet18 having exams and needing to go on several holidays. End of Monarchy As a war with Piedmont and Greece was imminent, Italy banded together with France and the USA to defend against the aggressors. Piedmont's forces were much stronger and had a much more sophisticated technology while Italy's navy and military were outdated. Nevertheless, Italy posed quite a threat. As the war was coming very close, France abandoned Italy once more and became neutral. With only one ally remaining, Italy was outnumbered as USA troops had trouble to arrive as the strait of Gibraltar was blockaded. But this wasn't all, because both France and Canada left NAPO aswell, which caused the withdrawal of all NAPO troops on Italian soil to uphold fascist movements. Now the fascists were not to be stopped and easily spread chaos all around Italy. All Italian troops were mobilized to Greece for war, and Italy's government quickly fell and the King, Marco Numerius, dissapeared. Italian Generals quickly took control, and a self proclaimed King fought in the war against Greece. The General was killed, and the Italian troops were slaughtered. The Greeks and Piedmontese were victorious and gained all the Greek land. A new figure appeared in the picture, namely being Pope Liberus. He then proclaimed himself ruler of Italy and the church was put in power. The Pope his regime was able to counter the fascist anarchists to some extend, but he was unsuccesful in gaining stability in Italy. Not only this, but the war was pressing aswell. In order to easen things for him, he surrendered to the aggressors and a peace treaty was signed. Sicily, Venice, Malta and many more provinces were given to the agressors. Only mainland Italy and some small colonies remained. Peace returned to Italy, only to weaken the nation more. Pope Liberus suddenly dissapeared again, leaving the nation without a leader. (The player who led was kicked due to inactivity.) End of an Empire The Italian regime was weakened severly, and the Italian people seemed beaten. Now having appointed a new Pope, the church was again in control. Suddenly, Marco Numerius appeared again, previously thought being long dead, had now returned. His hopes for restoring the monarchy were cheered on by the majority of the Italians. The Pope, not wishing to give away his power, requested to meet Marco in person to discuss matters. In a however controversial incident, Marco was shot when entering Vatican City, and was killed. With the last hope for a renewed Italy gone, the empire's decay progressed further. Eventually resulting in several military coups and finally, with the invasion of the German Empire, Italy was no more. This is the end of Italian Empire. Notable Residents Alexandros Numerius (Former leader) (Former King) Marco Numerius (Former leader) (Former King) James Sergio (Second-In-Command) (Prime-Minister) Notable Landmarks Settlements City of Molise (Major city) City of Messina City of Palermo City of Rome (Capital) (Unfinished) Fort of Malta (Major fort) (Military HQ) Category:Nations Category:Italy